Brat
by MissScarletInTheLibrary
Summary: A messy tale of submitting to Roman - expect themes, concepts and language relating to Dominance/submission. Don't like, don't read. If you do read, please do leave a review. Roman Reigns/OC. (Background: I challenged myself to write a story less than one thousand words in length in one sitting, mostly out of boredom.)


**A/N: I have no idea what this is, other than a product of feeling unwell and wanting to publish something. **

**Writing is all about developing your abilities, and challenging yourself, right? Well, this is a slightly new avenue for me. It's along the same lines as my other story "If You Go Down To The Woods Today," and contains D/s elements. Okay, it's **_**all**_** about D/s.**

**The challenge that I set myself was to write a story that was less than one thousand words long (that really **_**is**_** a challenge for me – I like to ramble!). So, here are all 997 words of it – excluding A/Ns.**

**Don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review, this is a give and take process :)**

* * *

I slowly ascended the stairs, my high heels clicking loudly on the wood beneath my feet. There were only three steps, but each one felt significant. I was walking into an entirely different mindset, a different personality that I had chosen to inhabit for the evening.

The stage was decorated sparsely, with a dark wood table, a high-backed wooden chair and a large bed draped in black silk sheets. The light shining on the scene was romantic and soft, which was ironic. I was not here to be courted. I was here to be punished and mastered. By _Him._

My eyes found Him standing casually by the chair, one large forearm resting across the back of it. He was completely at ease, watching intently as I approached. I came to a halt, clasping my hands in front of me, playing the innocent. There was nothing innocent about the way that He looked at me, His grey eyes wandering over my body, checking that I had complied with his instructions for my outfit. I had.

Mostly.

I knew the very second He spotted my discrepancy. He looked at me pointedly, but otherwise remained expressionless.

"On your knees."

"What? Why?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, already portraying the heady combination of brat and chaste virgin that He loved to tame.

"I didn't say that you could speak," He replied calmly, still leaning casually, appearing to be entirely comfortable with His nudity.

And why wouldn't He be? He was a Samoan god – all big muscles covered with flawless caramel skin. His long black hair was soaking wet, and hung loose around His face, tiny droplets dropping down on to His pecs, sliding into the hard indents of His abdominal muscles. "Now get on your knees."

I complied reluctantly, thrusting my bottom lip out, wincing at the feel of the hard surface beneath me.

"You've been pushing me all week for a punishment," He stated, stepping forward, His cock bobbing in front of my face. "Disobeying me. Purposefully being a _bad girl_."

To call Him well-endowed would be an understatement. His girth was matched by His length. He had a massive dick that was intended to pleasure…and also maybe send a little thrill of fear down a woman's spine, wondering how she would possibly accommodate Him. I desperately wanted to stick my tongue out and taste the pre-cum that oozed from the tip.

"You're going to learn some humility tonight. You like that idea, don't you, slut?"

I glared up at Him petulantly, earning a few chuckles from our audience.

A large hand fisted my hair roughly, tilting my head back. His eyes were stony, His deep voice purring, "I _said_ you like that, don't you, slut?"

"Yes…" I smiled angelically, not caring about the ache in my neck. There was an ache elsewhere that I was far more interested in.

Another sharp tug on my hair, "Yes, _what_?"

"Yes, Sir."

He leaned down, lips brushing against my ear. "You're smiling now, but not for long. Open your mouth."

I obliged, parting my lips slightly.

That wasn't good enough for Him.

"Open it all the way, and put your tongue out."

I slipped the tip of my tongue out.

Provoking Him.

Daring Him.

He caught my chin and pulled it down, opening me up so that He could push his thumb inside. He quickly added three fingers, stroking my tongue, still keeping my head firmly in His grasp.

"Don't try and get bratty with me, Princess," He warned. "Keep it open."

He removed His fingers and guided the head of His cock to my mouth, pausing for a moment, making me wait. Reminding me that _He_ was in control.

He pulled my head forward, smoothly thrusting His huge cock into my mouth, pushing me down on it, finding my gag reflex and pressing beyond it. I breathed deeply through my nose, which was now nudging His pubic bone, His cock a comforting presence filling my mouth and throat.

He dragged my head back, releasing me so that I could gasp for breath, a thin line of spit arcing from my tongue to His throbbing dick. I sighed contentedly, looking up at Him with a mischievous glint in my eyes. I spat right on to His cock, and moved forward to suck Him deep again.

He yanked my hair backwards, causing me to squeal in surprise, a grin spreading across my lips. I loved our back and forth - my testing the boundaries, Him hauling me back into line.

"Did you spit on my cock?" His tone conveyed His disbelief. "Lick it off. Now. Every last drop."

I eagerly lapped it up, making sure to suck firmly on the head for longer than was necessary, giving Him a prime view of my wide, innocent eyes, while His length disappeared between my glossy, blood-red lips.

He shoved both hands into my hair and forced His cock down my throat, my muscles fighting Him, my body jerking as He held my head in place, dominating me completely. The sloppy, wet gurgling noises always turned us both on. He bounced my head up and down on His cock, which was shiny from my spit, and tears that had crawled down my cheeks as I gagged.

He filled my mouth again, a thumb affectionately stroking my jaw as He held me down. "Mmm, good girl. Not so high and mighty now, are you? You look so pretty with your make-up running down your face, sucking on my cock."

He wrenched me back, smearing the mixture of pre-cum, spit and tears that had leaked out to the edges of my mouth on to my cheeks. "Are you gonna be a good girl from now on? Or will I have to give you that punishment that you've been begging for…?"

I gave him a sassy wink, earning a smirk from Him as He stared down at me.

We both already knew the answer to _that_.

* * *

**Thoughts…?**


End file.
